


Touch Of Arrogance

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scion of the House of Adama bears great responsibility.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Of Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 13, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 14, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 156  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> I intended this to be a drabble, but I couldn’t cut it down to 100 words nor stretch it out to 200, so it’s kind of a ‘tweener. :)

He’s arrogant, they say.

The eldest child of Commander Adama is arrogant, demanding, thinks he’s a Prince of the Universe or something.

He’s all that, but much more.

I’ve watched Apollo since we were roommates at the Academy. I’ve seen that tilt of the chin, watched those green eyes glittering, hurried to keep up with his stride as he goes forward, a man with a mission.

What those detractors of his don’t realize is, that he’s got the crushing weight of responsibility on him, all the time.

That he _is_ the son of Adama, and expected to be perfect.

That he _is_ the Captain of Blue Squadron, and expected to lead them and keep us all alive.

That he’s raising a son left to him by his widow.

That he’s loving me as I drive him crazy, but he laughs, anyway.

So what if he’s a touch arrogant?

Sometimes he deserves to be.


End file.
